Nintendo Heroes: Reign of Darkness
Nintendo Heroes: Reign of Darkness is the direct sequel to Nintendo Heroes: Saga of Darkness. It is the second game for the Black Diamond Crystal Unlike the first game, which was a pure platformer, the sequel is an action/RPG with some platforming elements. It is a bit darker in tone than the first game, and will reveal more of the history of the Nintendoverse. Story The story is divided into 10 chapters, a prologue, and an epilogue, similar to how Paper Mario is divided into chapters. The story follows the heroes of Nintendo fighting against The Mysterious Mr. ?. Prologue: Separation The heroes fly out through a portal, and find themselves in Final Destination. The Mysterious Mr. ? is standing there, and he turns around and cackles. Mario, Link and Samus run up, the others behind them, but ? erects a force field, and the three are cut off from the other heroes. ? then waves his hand, and Master Hand appears with golden chains buried in its back. ? floats above, manipulating the strings like an evil puppeteer. The three then fight Master Hand, and defeat it. The force field dissipates. After it is defeated, ? waves his hand. Master Hand flies into the mass of heroes, knocking Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Wario, Falco, Meta Knight, and Captain Falcon are knocked off into the void below. ? laughs and then retreats into another portal. The remaining heroes are then stranded on Final Destination, with no where to go. Chapter 1: Guardian Angel Soon after, a glowing light opens in the sky. Pit flies out of the portal and lands on the floating platform. The heroes explain the situation, and Pit reveals that he was sent to investigate a disturbance in space felt by the goddess Palutena. He then summons Palutena, who opens a portal, and the heroes, including Pit, enter it. They find themselves in a city in the clouds, which Pit says is his home, Skyworld. When they arrive, a huge rift opens in the sky, and Medusa steps out, ? at her side, followed by hordes of enemies. ? gawks at them, shocked to see the heroes. He regains his composure quickly though. He summons a bolt of lightning, which strikes the cloud the heroes are standing on. The cloud is destroyed, and the heroes fall into a portal into the Underworld. When the heroes calm down, they look around and find themselves in a dark corridor. The heroes then fight through the dungeon, out into Skyworld. There, they enter the Palace in the Sky and confront Medusa, who is killed by a final arrow from Link's bow. The arrow protruding from her chest, she stumbles backwards, off the Palace, and falls to the ground below. Palutena then, as a gift, uses her magic to summon the Great Fox, which had been in ?'s clutches. Palutena then thanks the heroes for saving Skyworld. She opens a portal for the Heroes, and they travel through it into the next world in the Great Fox. Chapter 2: A Tale of A Town The heroes look out of the Great Fox, and see what looks like outer space. There are tons of swirling portals. As they watch, one of the portals implodes before their eyes. A transparent image of Palutena appears, telling them that a world has just been destroyed. ?'s plan to destroy all the worlds has begun. She opens a portal to another world, telling them that they must stop it from being destroyed as well. Several of the heroes (the player may choose a party of three) descend from the Fox to a small town, which a sign proclaims to be Animal Crossing. Everything seems to be perfectly fine when a giant black crystal descneds from the sky like a meteor. It buries itself in the center of the town, forming a huge crater. The crystal splits, and hundreds of Shadow Bugs pour out, and cover the peaceful animal inhabitants of the town. Chancellor Cole appears on top of a building, then flees into the museum, laughing wildly. The heroes fight through the evil townsfolk, meeting up witha raccoon named Tom Nook . He offers to sell the heroes items. The heroes then return to the overrun town after obtaining a key to the museum from Tom Nook. When they enter, they find the building has been converted into a mad funhouse of terror. They fight through illusions and hallucinations, eventually meeting Cole in the center of the building. After defeating him, the building starts to crumble around them. The heroes escape, but when they reach the outside, they see Fawful floating above the city with a Subspace Bomb. He drops it, and the city begins to be sucked into the void. The heroes return to Tom Nook's shop, where they and the raccoon beam back to the Fox. They tell Palutena they were too late, and she tells them that she has found another world that they needed to save, and that if this one falls, it will deal a heavy blow to them. Characters Heroes *[[Mario|'Mario']]'- '''A heroic plumber from the Mushroom Kingdom. The unofficial leader of the group of heroes. *[[Luigi|'Luigi']]'-''' Mario's younger and more cowardly brother. He just sort of tags along. *[[Link|'Link']]- The hero of Hyrule. He fights The Mysterious Mr. ? to free his home of Hyrule from his clutches. *[[Pokemon Trainer|'Pokemon Trainer']]'- '''An adventurous Trainer from the Kanto region, he and his pal Pikachu want only adventure. *[[Pikachu|'Pikachu']]'- A Pikachu who is a friend and companion of the Pokemon Trainer. *[[Samus|'''Samus]]'-' A bounty hunter from the deep reaches of space. She wants to track down ? as revenge, as he revealed that he had had some hand in the death of Samus's parents. *[[Kirby|'Kirby']]'- '''A pink puffball from Dreamland. ?'s darkness has poisoned his cheerful and happy home, and he wants to return it to it's normal, paradise-like state. *[[Fox|'Fox']]'- Leader of the mercenary group Star Fox. Fox fights ? for the thrill and justice. *'Professor Layton-' A famous professor and puzzle-solver from England. He Joins the crusade against ? because he claims "A gentleman cannot simply let entire worlds be destroyed.". He isn't much of a fighter, but his knowledge and wisdom are important. *'Luke- '''Layton's self proclaimed assistant, Layton goes nowhere without his assistant. *[[Marth|'Marth]]- A swordsman from an unknown world. He has lost his memory, and fights to reclaim it. *[[Pit|'Pit']] - Palutena sensed a disturbance in other worlds and sent Pit to investigate. He meets up with the other heroes and joins the fight ?. *[[Little Mac|'Little Mac']]- A boxer who's world is one of the first to be destroyed. He fights ? in hopes that his world will be restored. *[[Starfy|'Starfy']]- A starfish like creature and the prince of Pufftop, his world was also destroyed by ?, and he wants to save it. *'Palutena-' The Goddess of Angel Land, she knows much about the history of the Nintendoverse. *'Tom Nook-' A tanooki shopkeeper from a small town, he sells the heroes items, replacing Waddle Dude from the first game. *'Ice Climbers-' Two eskimos who's world is under attack by ?'s forces. Villains'' *[[The Mysterious Mr. ?|'The Mysterious Mr. ?]] - A borderline psychopathic being with godlike powers who acts like a gentleman. He wants to destroy all of the worlds and create his own perfect utopia where he is the all powerful ruler. *'''Crazy Hand- A godlike entity manifested in the form of a giant left hand, it is obsessed with destruction. *[[Master Hand|'Master Hand']]- A godlike entity manifested in the form of a giant right hand, it's loyalties remain unclear. *[[Fawful|'Fawful']] - A crazy green man from the Beanbean Kingdom, he seeks revenge on Mario, so he joins ?'s army of villains. *'Wolf- '''A mercenary from the Lylat System. ? has offered to pay him a handsome sum for his service. *[[Waluigi|'Waluigi']]- An odd and enigmatic man from Mario's world, his motives for working with ? are unclear. He masquerades as ? to lead the heroes on a wild goose chase through worlds. *[[Princess Peach|'Princess Peach']]- She is being mind controlled by ?, and takes on an entirely different personallity. The alternate personality is cruel and sadistic, as well as being prone to anger outbursts. She rules over the Shadow Toads. *'Gharnef- An evil priest from the same world as Marth, he claims to know something about his true identity. He works with ?, though his motives are completely unknown. *'''Medusa- An evil being who was banished to the Underworld by Palutena, she seek revenge for her previous defeat at hte hands of Pit. *'Chancellor Cole'- A short demonic being from Hyrule, he wants the power promised by ?. Gameplay Unlike the first game in the series, which was a pure platformer, Reign of Darkness is an action/RPG with platforming elements. The gameplay is very similar to the console Kingdom Hearts games with several differences. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games